This disclosure relates generally to the delivery of agents to the ear of a mammal. More specifically, this disclosure relates to the delivery of therapeutics agent, pharmaceutical agents, molecular agents, nucleotides, or proteins to the inner or middle ear and their use in allowing such therapeutic agents to be administered into the inner or middle ear.